Character Approval/Aiden Lytle
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. It was all a mistake. When Jeremy Lytle's night took on a sharp turn with a girl names Lily Morian, he knew it. He knew it deep in his heart that he would end up regretting it. He knew. But he didn't act upon his brain, it was rather his heart that led him that night. And that was when his life took on the sharpest turn imaginable. When Jeremy realized that he was going to be a father, he quickly married his suitor for the hopes of not being disowned by his parents. Being that his parents were powerful people in the Nobility, Jeremy knew he had a huge reputation to live up to. And it just so happened that Emily Wilards, his new wife, came from a powerful background as well. Growing up, Aiden had expectations thrown at him left and right. He never had a moment's time to just stop and breath. And maybe that was a big part in shaping him into who he is today. Yes, Aiden wasn't lonely, yes, he had everything he could have ever wanted - respect, admiration a feared reputation - yes, his friends were also very powerful people, but the one thing he lacked in his life was the one thing he never knew he wanted the most: love. Aiden's parents often shunned him since, well, he was a mistake, after all. He was never supposed to be born. They often waved off any conversation he tried to make, told him off every time he aced a test, ignored his pleas to be taken to his friend's birthday parties. Maybe that one time, when Aiden was forbidden from attending a party a peer was throwing, that he snapped. He snuck out during the night, just at the mere age of fifteen, and partied hard. Everyone enjoyed him being there - so why didn't his parents? Curious, he arrived home and pleaded with whatever greater diety those humans believed in, and wished to know his parents' exact thoughts on him. Then, suddenly, Aiden's head was filled with all of his parents' thoughts and he knew; he was a Telepath. However, since going into another's mind without permission was a crime in the Lost Cities, Aiden had to make up another story about his manifestation and, surprise surprise, everyone believed him, of course. After all, he was Aiden Lytle. He was nothing if not someone to believe. Since that event of sneaking out, Aiden found himself a bit more rebellious as the days went by. He'd do his homework last minute, play pranks on his teachers, and change the cafeteria menu every Thursdays from Mallowmelts to dirt. But nobody could ever prove him guilty of that, and maybe that's why he's so arrogant and believes he can get away with everything he does. After graduating from Foxfire, Aiden's been given many job opportunities but he's turned them all down, feeling the need to explore his life a bit more before settling down. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Aiden is cocky, arrogant, and a jerk. Basically, your typical bad-boy hero in a love story. He can charm his way into getting anything he wants and doing whatever he wants without a single hitch on his end of the spectrum. He's also created a fearful reputation for himself and despite what others' may think, he's not on the wanted list for girls - and Aiden's proud of that. He doesn't believe himself to be an object for girls to chase after and often scares them away instead of charming them. But some positive aspects of his personality is that he has a great sense of humor, and once he commits himself to something, there's no getting him out of it. Aiden's about as loyal as you could get. He would do anything for those he loves and it's gotten him into tricky situations sometimes. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His model is JB (Got7) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Loyalty * His humor * High dignity * Cockiness * Can be moody and edgy * Scary at times Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved